Ladrones y Princesas
by Ilyann
Summary: La encontró perdida en el bosque, sin nadie a quien recurrir y con carteles de búsqueda y captura con su cara por todo el Reino. No tenía ni idea de cómo sobrevivir sola; ni disparar un arco sabía. Bueno… eso podía cambiarse. RobinHood/Blancanieves.


_**Disclaimer: **__Este fic participa en el reto "Personajes de cuento" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke". Y, por supuesto, OUAT no me pertenece. _

* * *

**Ladrones y Princesas**

Robin tuvo cuidado de que sus pies no hiciesen el menor ruido al pisar las hojas otoñales que cubrían el suelo. Al contrario que aquella misteriosa muchacha, él sabía ser sigiloso. Ocultó el cuerpo tras un amplio tronco de roble y observó divertido cómo la joven comenzaba a dar torpes pasos a través de un terreno rocoso. Rió para sus adentros. No parecía llevar nada de valor encima. No sabía por qué la estaba siguiendo entonces. Negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta. Lo mejor sería volver. Lo que quiera que estuviera haciendo en el bosque no era asunto suyo.

No hubo dado ni dos pasos cuando un sonoro grito resonó por todo el bosque. Lo siguiente que oyó fue un "_Plof_" y después, el más absoluto silencio.

Cuando volvió sobre sus pasos, la muchacha yacía en el suelo. Una pequeña brecha le cubría la parte derecha de la frente.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Sus compañeros se llevaron las manos a la cabeza cuando lo vieron aparecer por la puerta con la joven inconsciente entre sus brazos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó Thea con temor-. ¿Quién es?

Shayla se apresuró a despejar una de las camas para que Robin pudiese depositar en ella a la chica.

- No lo sé. La encontré caminando por el bosque. Creo que se ha caído.

Niall puso los ojos en blanco mientras Shayla preparaba un cuenco con agua y unas toallas para limpiar la herida, que seguía sangrando profusamente.

- Genial –comentó el muchacho-. Tú ves trayendo a gente aquí, que verás qué pronto deja de ser esta cabaña un lugar seguro.

Robin lo taladró con la mirada. Su hostilidad resultaba insoportable a veces.

- ¿Qué querías que hiciera, dejarla tirada en el bosque?

Niall gruñó pero no dijo nada. Shayla limpió cuidadosamente la herida y Gared se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Es noble? –preguntó el chico.

Robin negó con la cabeza y apoyó la espalda contra la pared de madera.

- No creo. Parecía más bien alguien que se hubiese perdido.

- ¿Qué haría tan adentrada en el bosque? –dijo Thea, que observaba a la muchacha con creciente curiosidad.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

- Ni idea.

- ¿No os resulta familiar la cara de esta chica? –comentó Niall desde una esquina.

- No sé, pero es guapa –observó Gared divertido.

Thea le dio un manotazo en el brazo y el chico dejó escapar un quejido lastimero.

- ¡Eso duele! –protestó.

- Para que aprendas a…

- ¡Eh! –los interrumpió Shayla-. Se está despertando.

Los cinco muchachos se abalanzaron sobre la cama (incluido Niall) y esperaron pacientes a que la joven abriera los ojos. La confusión apareció dibujada en su mirada. Se incorporó apresuradamente y pegó la espalda al cabecero de la cama, asustada.

- ¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó tratando de mirarlos a todos al mismo tiempo.

- Tranquila –dijo Robin, inclinándose un poco hacia ella y colocando su mano en el brazo de la chica-. Estás entre amigos.

La muchacha inspeccionó la cabaña por el rabillo del ojo. Su cuerpo comenzó a perder rigidez. Robin sonrió y Shayla volvió a acercar el paño húmedo a la frente de la chica.

- No te muevas –le pidió con dulzura-. Aún no he acabado de limpiarte la herida.

La muchacha se llevó los dedos a la frente y comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba sangrando. Dejó caer los hombros y suspiró resignada.

- Gracias –esbozó una sonrisa (forzada, para qué negarlo) que seguramente pretendía ser de agradecimiento-. ¿Qué me ha pasado?

- Te has caído. En el bosque, ¿recuerdas? –respondió Robin.

- Más o menos –frunció levemente el ceño y permaneció callada hasta que el silencio se volvió incómodo.

- ¿Qué hacías en el bosque?

Fue Shayla quien habló, pero Robin apostaba su mano derecha a que todos se hacían la misma pregunta. La muchacha de cabellos negros guardó unos segundos de silencio antes de responder.

- Huir.

Robin alzó ambas cejas.

- ¿_Huir_ de qué? ¿O de quién?

- Blancanieves –dijo Niall de repente.

Aquel nombre aterrizó pesado como una roca sobre los que estaban en la habitación. Lentamente, todos se volvieron hacia el muchacho, cuya expresión de hastío había sido borrada para dejar paso a la sorpresa. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula se le había descolgado ligeramente.

- Sabía que tu cara me sonaba –dijo, y su voz sonó extrañamente triunfal-. Está estampada en todos los carteles de búsqueda y captura del Reino –dejó caer una estruendosa risotada-. Eres Blancanieves.

Robin se permitió el lujo de estudiar con detenimiento el rostro de la muchacha. Niall tenía razón. Era Blancanieves. Aquel rostro era inconfundible. No podía creerlo. Llevaba meses desaparecida. La Reina Regina había puesto precio a su cabeza. Fue testigo de cómo la muchacha se tensaba en la cama y Robin supo que estaba lista para salir corriendo de un momento a otro.

- ¿Y qué si lo soy? –dijo con un deje de bravura-. ¿Vais a entregarme?

La cabaña entera estalló en carcajadas. Blancanieves los miró como si estuvieran locos.

- No, no vamos a entregarte –rió Gared.

- ¿Por qué no? –siseó la muchacha.

Robin sonrió y, divertido, le tendió una mano a la chica para que la estrechara.

- Me llamo Robin. Robin Hood para los amigos. Mi cartel de búsqueda y captura suele estar colgado cerca del tuyo. –la princesa arqueó una ceja y la sonrisa del chico se ensanchó-. Bienvenida a la cabaña de los proscritos.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Bajo la crepitante llama de la chimenea, los ladrones escucharon atentos la historia que Blancanieves les relataba. Cómo la Reina Regina había jurado matarla, cómo el cazador, en un acto de bondad, la había dejado escapar y cómo Roja la había acogido en su casa durante un par de meses.

- ¿Por qué abandonaste la aldea? –preguntó Gared, que estaba recostado en el suelo-. La casa de Roja parecía un lugar seguro.

- No quería ponerla en peligro. Ni a ella ni a la abuelita. La gente comenzaba a preguntarse quién era esa chica que siempre las acompañaba y los guardias de la Reina empezaron ya a hacer visitas a la aldea. No podía quedarme ahí para siempre.

- Claro. Por eso decidiste adentrarte en el bosque tú sola, sin armas, sin comida y vestida… así –dijo Niall, señalando con un gesto de mano la larga capa blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos. Preciosa, de eso no cabía duda, pero inútil para moverse entre árboles. Blanca (la muchacha había insistido en que la llamasen así) enrojeció hasta las orejas.

- ¿Qué más podía hacer? –dijo.

Shayla le atusó el pelo con aire maternal.

- Di que sí, princesa. A veces hay que armarse de valor y arriesgarse. Yo también me adentré en el bosque una mañana con la única compañía de un cuchillo. Estuvo a punto de matarme un oso, pero no me arrepiento. Así fue como conocí a estos… idiotas –la sonrisa que perfiló rebosaba cariño.

Blancanieves, sentada sobre el mullido colchón de paja de la cama de Thea, comenzó a juguetear con los pliegues de la manta. Robin sabía lo que quería preguntar antes incluso de que abriera la boca.

- Sé que acabo de conoceros y que no tengo derecho a pediros esto, pero…

Robin no le dejó terminar la frase.

- Sí.

Blanca alzó los ojos hacia él.

- Sí –repitió el muchacho-. Puedes quedarte.

La chica sondeó la habitación en busca de alguien que se opusiese, pero solo halló sonrisas de conformidad.

- Será solo un tiempo, os doy mi palabra. Hasta que aprenda a valerme por mí misma -aseguró.

Robin asintió y observó complacido cómo la muchacha suspiraba de puro alivio. Su muro de defensas se vino abajo y les dedicó la primera sonrisa sincera de la noche. Gared tenía razón. Era realmente guapa.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

La llegada de Blancanieves supuso un soplo de aire fresco. Construyeron una rudimentaria cama con madera de roble y apañaron un colchón de paja para ella. Thea cosió la tela y Niall montó el camastro. Cuando terminaron, la alinearon junto a las otras. Blanca se deshizo en agradecimientos, pero los chicos le restaron importancia y se comprometieron a entrenarla para que pudiera subsistir ella sola en el bosque algún día. Robin tenía la sensación de que se había convertido en el nuevo juguete de la casa.

- No quiero ser una molestia –dijo ella en un intento por disuadirles.

- Lo necesitarás si quieres sobrevivir por aquí –respondió Robin-. ¿Qué tal llevas el tiro con arco? Ya sabes, para cazar y esas cosas.

Blanca no contestó, pero su gesto cargado de culpabilidad fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

- Qué divertido –comentó Thea-. Es como tener una niña a nuestro cargo. Hay que educarla, darle de comer, enseñarle a sobrevivir…

- Soy una mujer –protestó Blanca, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Nadie le hizo caso.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Blanca sujetó temblorosa el arco de madera y tensó la cuerda.

- No sé si podré –musitó.

- Claro que podrás –Robin se colocó tras ella y la obligó a estirar el brazo hacia atrás-. Céntrate en el objetivo –el objetivo en cuestión era una tosca diana dibujada en el tronco de un árbol-. Abre bien los ojos. Respira –sintió cómo la muchacha ensanchaba el pecho al inspirar y, sin saber muy bien por qué, se puso nervioso-. Ahora: dispara.

La flecha se clavó en la última línea de la diana, la que más alejada se encontraba del centro. Blancanieves dejó escapar un gemido quejumbroso.

- No voy a aprender nunca.

Robin se rió.

- Hasta hace dos días no sabías ni cómo se sujetaba un arco. Date tiempo. Te prometo que aprenderás.

La joven resopló.

- ¿Tan seguro estás?

- Eh, yo nunca falto a una promesa –dijo, fingiéndose ofendido.

Blanca asintió sin demasiada convicción y se sentó en el suelo, agotada. Llevaban toda la mañana practicando y, aunque la muchacha no lo creyese, progresaba deprisa. Robin sabía reconocer el potencial cuando lo veía y aquella chica lo tenía. Nadie diría que era de noble cuna. Se sentó junto a ella y le dio un amistoso codazo en el costado.

- Anímate, venga. Vamos a ver si cazamos algún conejo para cenar y volvamos. Está anocheciendo.

La muchacha recogió el arco, se cargó las flechas al hombro y se levantó. Ambos echaron a andar. Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, estratégicamente construida bajo la protección de unos robles, Shayla y Gared estaban lanzando al aire varias bolsitas de cuero repletas de joyas entre gritos de júbilo. Niall y Thea aún no habían vuelto de cazar.

- Mira lo que hemos recaudado –dijo Gared, pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombres a Robin y restregándole las alhajas por la cara-. Son de la hija del duque de no-sé qué comarca. Los muy ilusos travesaban el camino principal en un carruaje de tres al cuarto con solo tres guardias como escolta –Gared soltó a su amigo y contó todas y cada una de las joyas que había en el saquito-. Mañana me acercaré al pueblo y se lo daré a quien lo necesite. Menos esto –dijo, separando un anillo dorado y un collar de perlas-. Esto para los trolls.

Blancanieves le dio un suave apretón en el brazo al muchacho y fue a sentarse junto al fuego.

- Espero aprender pronto a manejar el arco y poder ayudaros.

- No solo el arco, linda –dijo Shayla agarrándola por los hombros-. También tienes que aprender a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo.

Con un rápido movimiento, Shayla la inmovilizó en el suelo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas sin piedad. Las carcajadas de la muchacha resonaron por toda la cabaña y Gared no tardó en unirse a la batalla.

- ¡Eso es trampa! ¡Sois dos contra una! –chilló entre risas- ¡Robin, ayúdame!

Pero Robin no pudo ayudarla. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de averiguar por qué el corazón le latía tan deprisa cada vez que la oía reír.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Blanca encontró muy graciosa (e infantil) la costumbre que tenían los muchachos de anotar en una hoja de papel el número de robos que fallaba cada uno. El trozo de pergamino yacía colgado en la pared, junto a las camas, a la vista y disfrute de todos. Cada vez que uno de ellos volvía a la cabaña sin botín, anotaba un palito al lado de su nombre. Quien mayor número de palitos acumulaba tenía la obligación de hacer un regalo al resto de sus compañeros. El recuento era mensual.

- Vivimos en una cabaña en medio del bosque –se defendió Thea-. Si no encontramos algún reto con el que motivarnos acabaremos muriendo de aburrimiento.

La muchacha enarcó ambas cejas cuando vio que al lado del nombre de Robin no había ningún palito.

- ¿Nunca has fallado un robo? –le preguntó asombrada-. ¿Nunca, _nunca_?

Robin hinchó el pecho.

- No me llaman el príncipe de los ladrones por nada, alteza.

Gared, que en aquel instante estaba agachado frente a la cacerola que hervía al fuego, soltó un bufido indignado.

- Procura no recordárselo mucho, Blanca. Se pone insoportable cuando le inflan el ego.

Robin le arrojó el cucharón de madera a la cabeza, pero solo consiguió que el muchacho se lo arrojara de vuelta, esta vez lleno de puchero. Blanca se echó a reír y Robin sintió de nuevo aquel desesperante hormigueo en el estómago.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Robin no podía dormir. Dio mil vueltas sobre la cama y trató de dejarse vencer por el sueño, pero los brazos de Morfeo no llegaron a rodearle. Se sentía inquiero, pero no sabía por qué. Con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, se levantó de la cama y deslizó con sigilo los pies hasta la puerta. La abrió con cautela y dejó que el aire fresco de la noche lo golpeara en la cara. Respiró profundamente y se alejó unos metros de la cabaña. Terminó sentado bajo el enorme roble que había justo delante y que les servía de protección.

La noche estaba tranquila. Se respiraba calma. Los árboles murmuraban, se mecían al son del viento. Las ramas restallaban al enredarse unas con otras, las hojas crujían. A lo lejos, el tímido ulular de un búho henchía el viento de música. Robin cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol. Ni siquiera envuelto por aquel halo de sosiego logró relajarse.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

Robin se sobresaltó. Blanca, sonriente como siempre, se encontraba de pie frente a él. El muchacho boqueó sorprendido. Ni siquiera la había oído salir de la cabaña. ¿Dónde había quedado aquella muchacha patosa que se desplazaba dando batacazos por el bosque?

- No –dijo finalmente.

Blanca se sentó a su lado.

- Yo tampoco –un dramático suspiro escapó de sus labios-. Las noches así me inquietan.

- ¿Por qué?

La muchacha alzó la vista al cielo. La luna llena se vio reflejada en sus pupilas por unos instantes y Robin supo que no tenía intención de contestarle. No insistió. Permanecieron en silencio largos segundos hasta que ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- ¿No lo echas de menos?

Robin la mira sin comprender.

- ¿El qué?

- La vida que tenías antes –Robin contuvo el aliento-. No sé, a tu familia, a tus antiguos amigos, amores del pasado… Imagino que antes de adentrarte en el bosque y dedicar tu vida al hurto tenías algo de todo eso. ¿No lo echas de menos?

Robin sonrió con amargura.

- Francamente, no. Mis padres me abandonaron cuando aún era muy pequeño. Me he pasado toda la vida deambulando por las calles, robando o mendigando para subsistir. No tengo recuerdos de haber dedicado esfuerzos a algo que no fuera eso –notó cómo Blanca se revolvía contra su hombro-. No echo de menos la vida en ciudad, la verdad.

- Lo siento –murmuró la muchacha.

- No lo sientas.

Blanca alzó la cabeza para mirarle.

- ¿Y cómo adoptaste esa filosofía de robar al rico para dárselo al pobre?

Robin esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Porque cuando deambulaba por las calles, muerto de hambre, frío, y sin ningún sitio en el que pasar la noche, no hubo ni una sola persona adinerada que se detuviera a ayudarme. Ni una sola. Solo la gente humilde mostraba algún tipo de compasión por mí.

Blanca contuvo el gesto, visiblemente contrariada.

- No todas las personas con dinero carecen de corazón –dijo.

Robin se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez no –reconoció-. Pero yo no conozco otra cosa. Así que dejé de robar mendrugos de pan a familias que no tenían más de lo que tenía yo y comencé a asaltar a ricachones –le pareció ver un amago de sonrisa en el rostro de Blanca-. Empecé con poca cosa. Un anillo de una dama despistada, un brazalete que estaba medio suelto… Ya sabes, lo justo y necesario para subsistir yo y ayudar a alguna que otra familia desamparada. Pero pronto descubrí que era bueno. Mis robos se convirtieron en algo a gran escala y mi cara comenzó a aparecer impresa en carteles de busca y captura. Y claro, tuve que refugiarme en el bosque. Vivir en la ciudad era pedir a gritos que me encarcelaran.

Blanca lo miraba sin decir nada. Entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y Robin se quedó paralizado al sentir el suave tacto de su mano.

- No lo has tenido fácil –los ojos de la muchacha brillaban de un modo tan vivaz que Robin tuvo que apartar la mirada. Se sentía muy vulnerable en aquellos instantes y su primer instinto fue el de cambiar rápidamente de tema de conversación.

- ¿Qué hay de ti?

Blanca alzó ambas cejas.

- ¿Intentando desviar el blanco de atención, arquero?

- Tal vez –Robin no pudo evitar sonreír un poco-. Pero realmente me interesa. ¿No echas de menos nada ni nadie de tu vida pasada, _princesa_? –preguntó, poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra. Ella le dedicó un gesto burlón antes de contestar.

- Por supuesto que sí. Echo de menos a mi padre, echo de menos a Johanna, mi doncella, echo de menos a… -se detuvo, pensativa- Echo de menos a mucha gente, Robin.

- ¿A algún antiguo amor, por ejemplo?

No supo por qué, de entre todas las preguntas que pudo haberle hecho, escogió aquella. De hecho, no quiso siquiera planteárselo.

Blanca se rió como si acabaran de contarle el mejor chiste del mundo.

- No, no había ningún antiguo amor.

- Me sorprende.

Blanca arqueó una ceja y Robin se apresuró a excusarse.

- Quiero decir que siendo una princesa tan bonita –vale, no lo estaba arreglando- me extraña que no hubiera un solo príncipe o noble pretendiéndoos.

- No he dicho que no los hubiera, he dicho que no había ningún antiguo amor.

Robin comenzaba a sentir la boca seca. El pulso se le aceleró sin motivo aparente.

- ¿Nunca te has enamorado?

Blanca negó con la cabeza.

- No. Ni creo que lo haga.

- ¿Por qué?

La chica echó el cuerpo hacia atrás y suspiró. Cuando habló de nuevo, dio la impresión de que lo hacía más para ella que para él.

- No lo sé. Es lo que mi corazón grita en estos momentos: que nunca hallaré el amor. Que ese sentimiento del que todo el mundo habla no existe para mí. Es una sensación extraña, la verdad. Extraña y dolorosa –arrancó una brizna de hierba del suelo y comenzó a jugar con ella mientras cavilaba-. Pero también pienso que no tengo derecho a quejarme. Por culpa de mis actos una mujer inocente se vio privada del amor –estaba claro que hablaba de Regina-. Es justo que ahora yo también me halle carente de él.

El corazón de Robin bombeaba con tanta fuerza que temía que Blanca pudiese oírlo. Quiso decirle algo, encontrar la manera de apartarla de aquellas ideas, animarla aunque solo fuera un poco, pero su mente se había quedado en blanco y una sensación amarga se abría paso entre sus entrañas. Se levantó con el único objetivo de aplacarla y, cuando Blanca lo miró, recompuso el gesto como buenamente pudo.

- Vamos –dijo, tendiéndole una mano-. No son horas para que las niñas buenas anden despiertas. A dormir.

La muchacha le dedicó una expresión socarrona, pero aceptó su mano y dejó que la ayudara a ponerse en pie.

- No soy una niña, soy una mujer -dijo.

_Lo sé_, pensó Robin.

Por primera vez, fue consciente de lo que le sucedía.

Estaba enamorado de Blancanieves.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Shayla fue la primera en darse cuenta. Robin estaba asomado a la ventana, viendo cómo Blanca practicaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Thea. No fue consciente de cuánto rato había estado observándola hasta que la muchacha se lo hizo saber.

- La vas a desgastar de tanto mirarla, Hood.

Robin enrojeció hasta la raíz de las orejas. Por un fugaz segundo pensó en disimular, pero descartó la idea rápidamente. Shayla tenía un don para detectar cuándo mentía. Apoyó los codos en el alféizar y resopló, derrotado. La muchacha se colocó a su lado y le puso una mano en el pelo.

- Sabes que no va a quedarse, ¿verdad?

Robin asintió. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Shayla le revolvió el cabello con los dedos, pero no añadió nada más.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

La muchacha mantuvo los ojos fijos en el blanco. Cargó. Tensó. Disparó. No tardó ni dos segundos en hacerlo todo. La flecha cortó el viento y atravesó el centro de la diana. Robin trató de no mostrarse sorprendido, pero no lo consiguió. Lentamente, Blancanieves bajó el arco y, sin ocultar su asombro, dijo:

- Lo he hecho.

Robin asintió complacido.

- Lo has hecho.

- ¡Lo he hecho! –exclamó y, esta vez, se abalanzó sobre Robin para abrazarlo.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Las dianas de Blancanieves se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes y su actitud en el cuerpo a cuerpo mejoró notoriamente. Gared y Niall dejaron que los acompañara a uno de sus ya habituales motines en el camino principal y, cuando regresaron, se deshicieron en halagos hacia la muchacha.

- Tendríais que haberla visto –dijo Gared, riendo-. Se encaramó encima de un árbol y acertó a todos y cada uno de los guardias de la escolta. _Fiu, fiu, fiu_ –simuló estar disparando con el arco y estalló de nuevo en carcajadas-. Ha sido una pasada. Yo que tú tendría cuidado, Robin, o terminará por robarte el título de mejor arquero.

Robin miró de reojo a Blanca y ésta le guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

- El discípulo terminará por superar al maestro –dijo, bastante pagada de sí misma.

Robin le sacó la lengua. Los chicos siguieron dando detalles del hurto y de su posterior encuentro con los trolls, pero Robin los escuchaba solo a medias. A pesar del ambiente de jolgorio que se respiraba, no se sentía feliz. Le dolía que Blancanieves mejorase día a día. Cada paso que daba hacia la perfección era un paso más que se distanciaba de ellos.

De_ él. _

**0o0o0o0o0**

Una noche, sucedió lo inevitable. Lo que Robin había estado temiendo desde aquella primera diana. Blancanieves se sentó frente a ellos y anunció que se marchaba. Fue como un mazazo en la boca del estómago. Tuvo que agarrarse al borde de la mesa para no caerse. Gared se levantó, indignado.

- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡¿A dónde vas a ir?!

- No saldré del bosque -repuso ella algo cohibida-. Pero tengo que alejarme de vosotros.

- ¿Por qué? -esta vez fue Thea la que se sumó al club de los indignados.

- Porque mientras esté yo aquí, corréis peligro.

Niall bufó.

- Me parece que olvidas que aquí todos somos proscritos.

Blancanieves esbozó una sonrisa tan amarga que a Robin se le heló la sangre.

- La Reina no os busca a vosotros con el ímpetu con el que me busca a mí, os lo aseguro. Vuestras cabezas no le interesan en lo más mínimo. Sois ladrones; en el caso de que vuestra cabaña fuese descubierta, la condena que os correspondería por robar sería la cárcel. Si yo me quedo aquí y se descubre que sois mis protectores, nada ni nadie os librará de la horca. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir. Lo siento mucho.

Nadie dijo nada. Robin trató de mantener el gesto imperturbable, pero notaba que los ojos comenzaban a escocerle y tuvo que clavar la mirada en el techo. Shayla carraspeó.

- Estamos dispuestos a correr el riesg...

- No -la interrumpió Blancanieves.

La firmeza y contundez con la que pronunció aquella palabra no dejaba margen a la discusión. La decisión estaba tomada. No había nada que ellos pudiesen hacer. El ambiente de la habitación se enturbió de repente.

- ¿Cuándo tenías pensado marcharte? -preguntó Gared.

- En unos días.

La cena fue apesadumbrada y silenciosa. La tristeza podía palparse con los dedos. Nadie habló durante lo que restó de noche. Tampoco pegaron ojo.

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Durante los siguientes días, cada uno se despidió de Blancanieves a su manera. Shayla le regaló la primera pulsera que había robado. En todos aquellos años, era la única pieza que había guardado para ella. Era su amuleto. Blancanieves lo aceptó con los ojos húmedos.

Niall le regaló su cuchillo.

- Quédatelo –le dijo a Blanca cuando ésta trató de rechazarlo-. Lo necesitarás.

Gared talló un arco nuevo para ella y Thea confeccionó una capa preciosa de color marrón, ideal para camuflarse en el bosque. Para aquel entonces, Blancanieves ya no sabía cómo más darles las gracias.

Pero aún faltaba Robin.

El muchacho le ofreció lo único que en aquel momento podía ofrecerle: un último robo juntos.

_La despedida._

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Robin caminaba lentamente, algo taciturno y más cabizbajo de lo usual. Blancanieves, embutida en la capa que Thea le había regalado y con el arco de Gared cargado al hombro, no dejaba de mirarlo. Sortearon una pequeña mata de pinchos y algunos troncos caídos. Tras varios minutos de silencio, y con el camino principal que cruzaba el bosque ya a la vista, Blancanieves se decidió a hablar.

- Tampoco es fácil para mí, ¿sabes?

Su voz denotaba auténtico dolor. Por primera vez desde que habían dejado la cabaña con el objetivo de llevar ese último robo que Robin le había prometido, la miró a los ojos. Estaban envueltos por un peligroso halo acuoso. Brillaban peligrosamente. El ladrón se sintió aún más afligido si cabe. Sabía que no podría soportar verla llorar, así que se obligó a sonreír con la esperanza de que se le contagiase el gesto.

- Lo sé -dijo. Puso una mano en su hombro y lo apretó ligeramente-. Perdóname.

Pudo sentir como el pecho de Blancanieves se desinflaba. Robin dejó reposar la mano en su hombro durante un buen rato. Se moría de ganas por abrazarla, pero no podía. Sabía que no podría soltarla si lo hacía. La muchacha subió su mano hasta la mejilla de Robin y la acarició con ternura.

- Gracias por todo.

El corazón de Robin se encogió hasta oprimirle el pecho. Aquello era una despedida. No pudo soportarlo más. El chico la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Las palabras le ardían en la garganta, pero fue incapaz de empujarlas para que salieran. Blancanieves temblaba ligeramente y Robin la estrechó con fuerza.

"_Te quiero." Vamos, díselo. Venga._

Si no quería perderla, tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que decírselo. Quizás ella le correspondería. Tal vez no se marcharía si conocía sus sentimientos. Quizá si…

El hilo de sus pensamientos se vio interrumpido por el ruido de un carruaje aproximándose. Blancanieves se deshizo suavemente de su abrazo.

- Viene un carruaje –dijo.

Vio cómo se limpiaba las mejillas con el dorso de la manga con disimulo. Robin tenía una sensación amarga en la boca y se sentía francamente mal. La muchacha comenzó a trepar por el tronco del árbol y se mostró sorprendida cuando vio que Robin no la seguía.

- ¿No subes?

Robin negó con la cabeza.

- No. Ve tú.

Blancanieves lo miró sin comprender y Robin sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Cómo quieres sobrevivir tu sola si no eres capaz siquiera de asaltar un carruaje pequeño?

La muchacha permaneció encaramada al tronco, escrutándolo con la mirada. Había dolor en su mirada, pero Robin no se achantó.

- Es tu prueba final, niña –usó deliberadamente aquella palabra porque sabía lo mucho que la enfadaba-. Si lo consigues, no hace falta que vuelvas –decir aquello le dolió más de lo que imaginaba, pero se cuidó mucho de no dejar que aquel detalle trasluciera-. Ahora bien, si fracasas… Te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos. No voy a dejar que te adentres tu sola en el bosque sin estar seguro de que sabrás cómo sobrevivir.

Blanca permaneció en aquella posición mientras el trotar de los caballos y el temblor del carruaje se aproximaban.

- Entonces supongo que esto es un adiós –dijo, y la voz se le quebró un poco. Solo un poco, porque enseguida esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo-. Porque no voy a fallar.

Robin sonrió. A pesar del dolor, se sentía extrañamente orgulloso de ella.

Tomó en aquel preciso instante una decisión: si volvía a verla, si sus caminos se encontraban algún día de nuevo, le diría lo que sentía por ella. La abrazaría, la besaría y no la dejaría marchar de nuevo. Era una promesa. Y él nunca faltaba a una promesa.

Con el peso de aquella decisión sobre sus hombros, retrocedió algunos pasos y se ocultó tras unos matorrales, dispuesto a intervenir si hacía falta. Vio cómo los caballos se detenían ante el tronco caído que Robin había talado la noche anterior para barrar el paso de los posibles viajeros. Los centinelas y uno de los jóvenes que viajaba con ellos (parecía de la realeza; un príncipe, tal vez) se alejaron un poco del carruaje para examinar mejor el árbol, momento que Blancanieves aprovechó para saltar de la rama, abrir una de las puertas del vehículo, coger una pequeña bolsa de joyas y montar uno de los caballos de los guardias. Alguien de dentro del carruaje gritó y el joven que en aquel momento examinaba el tronco se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo. Saltó con brío sobre su caballo y comenzó a perseguir a la ladrona.

_Mierda. _

Robin echó a correr tras ellos, pero los caballos eran mucho más rápidos que sus piernas. Cuando por fin los halló, Blancanieves estaba tirada en el suelo, con el muchacho que la había perseguido sentado a horcajadas sobre ella. La había atrapado. Robin, ahogado por el esfuerzo de la carrera, se agachó bajo un zarzal y buscó en el suelo algo con lo que golpear al noble.

- Sois… -oyó que decía- una niña.

Desde su posición, pudo ver cómo Blancanieves esbozaba una sonrisa de lo más soberbia.

- Una mujer.

Y seguidamente, lo golpeó con una piedra en la cara. El muchacho rodó por el suelo y Blancanieves montó de nuevo el caballo. El joven trató de detenerla, pero el animal ya se había puesto en marcha. Furioso y con la barbilla sangrando, chilló:

- ¡No escaparéis de mí! ¡Donde quiera que estéis, os encontraré!

Blancanieves ladeó la cabeza desde el caballo y, con el cabello ondeando al viento del galope, le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de suficiencia al muchacho. Robin se quedó paralizado. Había algo distinto en aquella sonrisa, pero no supo identificar qué era. El príncipe permaneció de pie en medio de la senda, respirando entrecortadamente y con la mirada fija en el camino por el que Blanca se había alejado. Robin lo estudió con minuciosidad. Algo le dijo que aquel muchacho no mentía; la encontraría. Tarde o temprano daría con ella. Sí. Sabía que lo haría. Como también sabía que Blancanieves no volvería a la cabaña.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, agotado y afligido. Tenía la cabeza embotada y las ideas no fluían bien, pero de una cosa estaba seguro. Blanca iba a estar bien. El noble se marchó y Robin permaneció en aquella posición, con los ojos desesperanzados fijos en el camino solitario.

_Adiós, Blanca. Quizás algún día volvamos a vernos. _

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

Pero aunque era cierto y un año después volvió a verla, Robin no pudo decirle lo que sentía. Se sentaron y durante poco más de una hora charlaron, rieron y se abrazaron, pero de sus labios no llegó a escapar ese _Te quiero_ que tantos meses llevaba ardiéndole en la garganta. Fue la primera y única vez que faltó a una promesa y no fue por cobardía. Simplemente, no pudo hacerlo. No pudo decírselo.

El precioso vestido blanco en el que se encontraba ataviada Blanca y la felicidad que destilaba cuando hablaba de su inminente enlace con el príncipe James detonaron cualquier intento de sinceramiento por parte de Robin.

Así que, con el dolor de una promesa rota y el abrasante ardor de unos sentimientos que no sabía si podría apagar, le deseó la mayor de las felicidades a Blancanieves y volvió a sus bosques.

Aquella noche, se inclinó por primera vez sobre la hoja de papel que colgaba de la pared y anotó un palito al lado de su nombre.

El corazón de Blancanieves se convirtió en el _primer _y _único _botín que el príncipe de los ladrones no fue capaz de conseguir.


End file.
